


In Your Defense

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [33]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Archon Radonis (Dragon Age), Cats, M/M, Post-Trespasser, Wordcount: 100, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian regrets a moment of weakness





	In Your Defense

“What was I thinking?” Dorian raked his hands through his hair and didn’t even smooth it. “How could I agree to give that speech?”

“In your defense, it was late, you were tired, and the Archon was staring at you,” I said helpfully.

“You could have stopped me,” he groused.

“Me? With the Archon staring at you?”

“I’m a Necromancer. Why would they assume I have anything to say on the subject?”

I grinned. “Because you’re pretty and you speak well.”

“But the Minrathous Cat Lovers Society…”

“And the Archon likes cats.”

“I am appalled at your lack of sympathy.”


End file.
